


Misunderstandings

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, House points, Humour, Kissing, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship, secret alcove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Fred speculates about his head of house and encourages his twin  to discover what is going on. Resulting in extra house points but why?
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody
Kudos: 3
Collections: Tropes and Fandoms 2021





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tropes and Fandoms 2021
> 
> This is my story for the next round where I chose a Regular trope: Miscommunication.
> 
> Enjoy. And thanks to my beta Claude for finding my misplaced commas, fullstops and spaces.

Misunderstandings.

“She fancies him,” whispered Fred into his twin’s ear. “Look!” he urged, giving his head a nod, in the direction towards the raised platform, where their professors sat. 

“You’re mental, she’s just being friendly.” George ignored his twin’s ramblings to continue with his dinner. He was too famished after their latest Quidditch training session to ponder the love interests of the professors.

George and Fred Weasley had always got along with their head of house. In fact the boys were sure she had a soft spot for them and their antics. They were both good students, although they liked to prank other students and had even got away with the odd prank on the professors but nothing malicious.

“Look!" Urged Fred, giving his twin a harder nudge than before. George was about to put a spoonful of tomato soup into his mouth and the nudge sent the soup cascading up to land in the curls of Hermione Granger, who was sitting next to him.

George froze, Fred had not even noticed as his attention was still on Minerva McGonagall and Alastor Moody. Hermione had been scolding their little brother at the time for something. Ron had been talking while slurping at his own plate of tomato soup and waved his soup spoon in the air just as George’s soup hit Hermione. 

George felt only a little ashamed when Ron got an earful from the witch who had gone off to wipe tomato soup from her hair. Ron continued slurping his soup as if he had just not been ticked off. He obviously had assumed that the soup had come from his spoon. George decided to leave the matter well alone.

Fred continued to bombard him that their head of house fancied Mad Eye Moody. Fred ceased his antics and calmed down when Professor Snape glared at him, his stare was so hard that Fred felt uncomfortable and turned back to his untouched dinner.

"Remember when we had the tri-wizard tournament? She clearly fancied him then too,” began Fred once more as soon as they exited the great hall.

“That was not Mad Eye, that was poly juice potion,” George said with a sigh.

“Yes, but this is the real Moody, she is all over him.” Fred clearly was not going to let this go.

“Okay, she likes the wizard, what of it?” George said, clearly bored.

“I have never heard Professor McGonagall, titter, like that with anyone else, only him.” Fred turned to his twin and would not let the matter go. “I am going to find evidence to prove it brother. Are you with me?”

George knew that this was going to get them both into trouble. Probably expelled.

“You know I am with you brother - always!”

+++

Minerva McGonagall and Alastor Moody moved out of the great hall through the professor’s door and exited out into a side corridor, private to them.

“I could do with a nice cool drink of that fire whisky you have stashed away.” His false eye twirled in its socket as he spoke.

“Och you!” Minerva tutted and slapped him playfully across the arm. He feigned pain and winced. “Get on there ma laddie I have lots to be getting on with without you cluttering up my rooms.” She replied in a harsh tone.

“Suppose I best head for home then!” He bellowed back at her. He stomped off in the direction that would ultimately lead him to the castle’s main door.

She had stood, open mouthed as the man lurched away. The stupid loon had taken her seriously and strode off in annoyance. “Ma loon, yer a richt eejit!” As a professor, she knew many secret shortcuts and swiftly headed enroute to the front door to get there before him. He had misunderstood her teasing. The man was awkward, irritating and a stubborn cove. She shook her head and raced off to intercept him. She could not let him leave, without him knowing she still loved him, false eye, leg and all. 

Alastor had muttered irritated, as he strode off along the corridors to head out of Hogwarts, he limped along his false leg hitting the flags as his opposite hand held onto his staff. Still annoyed, he failed to notice a shadow in the doorway. His constant vigilance mantra, temporarily forgot. 

A skinny long fingered hand reached out and caught at his jacket. Alastor instantly recognised the perfume of Minerva as he tensed just as her hand caught at him. He smirked, as she tugged him into the secret shelter close to the main hall door. They had had a few trysts in the past inside this little known niche.

“Ma loon yer a git!” Minerva tugged him in for a fierce kiss. 

The wooden staff fell to the ground with a hollow thud as Moody wrapped both arms around his witch. He knew he had a lot of making up to do. 

“Aren’t yea glad Quine that I wore ma kilt?”

Minerva chuckled and whispered into his ear. “Aye, mah loon, jest like yon first time.”

+++ 

The twins had been lurking around the main door as they heard the thud of Mad Eye’s stick and leg. Fred had borrowed Harry’s invisibility cloak. They put it to good use although they had to crouch low. Both boys were thankful for the silencing spell they had learned recently 

They had watched in awe, as Moody had been jerked away out of view. They had expected the sounds of retaliation, but all was silent. 

Then they moved in closer into a secret area hidden by a pillar beside the large main door. They were both shocked at the sight that met their eyes, they stayed only seconds before they made a swift retreat and exit.

Fred thrust the invisibility cloak back into his pocket. They both remained completely silent as they ran up the main staircase. Once they knew they were completely alone, could not be seen or overheard by portraits or anything else before they uttered a word.

Fred stared into his twin’s eyes, both were gasping for breath and in shock.

What did I tell you?” Fred gushed in a low growl.

George rolled his eyes and puffed out his cheeks and let loose a big heavy sigh. “Okay, okay! You were quite right.”

Fred beamed and then shuddered. “Euch!”

“Wonder if we should go to the hospital wing?” George tittered.

“Why?” Fred asked, suspecting the answer.

“Just in case what we saw made our eyes bleed,” chuckled George. He shook his head as if to shake the vision from his head.

“They were actually going at it,"Fred began.

George put his hands over his ears and pretended not to be listening to his twin, as the vision of what they saw flashed in his head.

They both began to laugh.

“Not a word!” They both said in unison. Both nodded and swung an arm around the other’s shoulder.

“Do you have that butter -" started Fred.

“Beer left - yes I do!” Continued George knowing instantly what his twin meant.

They toasted butter beers up in the clock tower, in a token to keep their silence and their head of house’s secret.

+++

“Look at the Gryffindor Gems - there are over 200 extra points in it since last night!” Shouted a wide eyed Ronald Weasly.

Hermione glared at Ron and huffed. 

“It certainly would not be your doing, unless it is for speaking with your mouth full and putting tomato soup in a witch's hair.”

Ron looked, nonplussed as Hermione rolled her eyes at him and headed to breakfast, ensuring she sat well away from Ron and his waving cutlery. The twins sat on each side of Hermione and served food to her. Both boys were happy but each was thinking who had given them house points?

+++

Severus Snape had followed the twins under his own invisibility spell and had witnessed and heard all. He knew that Fred was up to something over dinner. His instincts were proved correct. He had smiled as he had seen them toast their butter beers to keep the secret. He could have given detention or deducted many points from them, but he did not. He returned to the dungeon knowing all was well. If questioned, he would never admit to awarding the twins each 100 house points - or why!


End file.
